Your Friendly Neighborhood Admin
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Jesse and friends are on their way to an ice- cave, when they decided to stop, and stay in a cabin for the night. What happens when, Jesse, looks out the window of their cabin? And what on earth is the snow- golem Admin doing there? [Just a funny, little one-shot; I hope you enjoy.] JesseXSMAdmin. [P.S. Romeo is not in here]


Your Friendly Neighborhood Admin

[AN: Some O. C. Short. Sweet. Simple. Just something to make you guys laugh.]

Knelt by the fireplace, Jesse, watched the flames curl and swayed within. The sound of the sizzling and crackling reached his ears, and the scent of burned pine spread across the room. Although, the burned pine wasn't the only sent that he recognized. The aroma of coffee, spicy- juicy meat, and freshness of various vegetables also traveled across the room as well. The very smell made, Jesse, reach and place one his hand on his stomach. "So, hungry." Right after that, a voice, rather than sound, caught his attention.

The voice came from, Olivia; one of his friends. She was working on the lights when she had placed down the last redstone lamp. After she was down, Olivia looked down from the ladder to the others. "That smell delicious. Is the food ready yet?"

Lukas looked back from one of the furnaces' he was using at the time. "Almost."

Making sure everything was in check, Olivia, made her way back down the ladder, and took a seat at the table. That's when, Jesse, stood up, and walked away from the fireplace to take his own seat at the table.

While everyone was waiting, Nurm, finally came in with some potion- like glass' full of water, tea, and coffee. All at the same time, Lukas, had gather the food he needed, and placed it on the table. "All done guys. Enjoy."

Ivor folded his arms. "Good. Let's eat, before the mobs find a way in, and take all of our food."

Axel looked at the food on the able, and chatted on. "Not if they eat us first."

Olivia turned her head to Axel. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that Axel."

Ivor brightened up with the worm potion glass within his hands. "Coffee!" He paused, and took a few blows to cool down his drink. "Coffee. Coffee. Coffee."

Olivia eyed over at Ivor's cup in disgust. "Ugh. Can't stand coffee"

Jack was held back in shock by Olivia's comment. Holding his coffee in the air, he replied. "Oh, come on Coffee is the greatest." After that, he glanced at Nurm. "Right Nurm?"

Nurm took a seat next to Jack with a sound, and a nod.

"Don't worry Olivia," said a voice wearing green with black glasses. Radar pointed to himself. "I'm not much of a Coffee person myself. If anything, I'm more of a tea person.

After Stella got done taking a sip of her own coffee, she turned to, Radar, with a small laugh. "Why, of course you are."

Jack pointed his potion glass right at, Radar. "You don't need coffee. You're excited enough the way it is."

Radar was about to threw an ugly comment back at, Jack, when he caught a look coming from Lukas. After that, he just sighed.

"Ha. Got nothing to say?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

Rader turned to face, Jack, this time. "Lukas warned me on how to handle difficult people."

"I'm difficult, huh? Well, I have you know that I'm not just difficult… I'm the right kind of difficult."

Some eye rolls went throughout the group, when, Jesse, placed his cup down. "Can we just focus on the trip. Does anyone even know which way we're supposed to be going?"

"Yeah-," came another voice from a girl who was sitting across from, Jack, at the time. It was no other then, Petra. "-doesn't anyone know which way that ice cave is at from here."

"If it's anyone that knows the way," Jack turned his head to Nurm. "It's, Nurm, here." After that, he looked back at the rest of the group. "He is the only with the map after all." He turned to, Nurm, once more. "You did make a map of the location, right?"

Nurm turned to, Jack, with another sound, and a nod.

"Good," Jack said as he thought of a small plan on his own. "Maybe it'll be a good idea to look over it as a group, once we're done eating."

The rest of them packed on in agreement. That very conversation led, Jesse, to look out the window. He saw bright snowfall due to the lights, Olivia, placed around the window. Jesse seem to recall what, Olivia, had explained to them earlier that morning. That by placing lights around the window would make it easier to see mobs coming when it got darker outside.

Just when, Jesse, was about to turn around, and join back in on the conversation, he noticed something caught had caught his eye. Jesse turned his head to see a mob, but just any a mob, it was a mob he wasn't expecting to see (if he can even call it that now.) It was a snow golem. And not just any snow golem, but one they that they knew from so long before. The one who had sent an endless wave of deadly mobs, and a never-ending winter to beacon town. The one that lured, Jesse, and all his friends to recapture a clock that he placed at the tippy top of his super-duper deadly ice palace of despair. The very one that was _working_ for, Romeo, at the time. The only and only snow golem, Jesse, never thought he would see again.

Jesse saw the snow golem admin standing there with wide eyes along with a wide smile spread across his face. With one hand, he held a wooden sign with some writing on it that said _Hello Jesse_ , and with the other one waving back at him.

Jesse paused with food that he was about to eat, and raised his brow. (What in the world? What is he even doing here? What does he want?) He was about to turn back to his meal, when he saw another sign arose in the view of the window.

 _Thrilled to see you again, Hero._

Jesse blinked at the loss of the words written before him. Then the thought hit him in which brought his brows inwards. (He must be up to another one of his challenges?) That's when he noticed a slight change in the Admins face, when another sign popped up.

 _A date, my Champion? It'll be epic. So, ecstatic._

A confused brow lifted as an awkward expression appeared on Jesse's face. (A Date? What?) Super lost by this point, Jesse, picked up the potion- glass to take another drink of his water.

Within the next minute, everything, Jesse, believed to be true, and everything he had ever known (about this particular Admin) went out the window when he read the next sign _. I love you_. This was followed by a puppy frown placed on the snow golems face; who, in the end held up another sign next to it. _Jesse_.

Jesse's eyes snapped opened, and spat out whatever water he was about to drink.

Everyone turned to see, Lukas, who looked down at his jacket, and pinched its collar with a surprised face expression. Raised brow with a confused frown, feeling a bit disgusted that Jesse just spat water on him.

Jesse's eyes re- widened as he froze in his seat with his hand over his mouth.

Olivia turned to Jesse. "Jesse? Why did you just do that to Lukas?"

Axel threw some confused looks over to Jesse. "Yeah, what did you do that for, Jesse?"

Jesse returned his full attention to Lukas. "Sorry Lukas. I didn't mean too. I just- I thought I saw a mob, or something." After what he saw what the Admin wrote, he really didn't want anyone else know that the snow- golem was out there.

Petra smirked as an amused expression spread across her face. "Clam down Jesse, it was Probably just a wild ocelot or something."

"It's okay, Jesse," Lukas said back to him.

Once things calmed down they all got back to their meal when, Jesse, looked at the window to see if the snow golem had disappeared. Nope. He was wrong in every way imaginable. This time he saw a sign that said _I want you, Jesse_. And then another next to it that said _I need you_.

Jesse almost choked on his food with the same wide eyes as before, and coughed quiet uncomfortably. (Oh boy. Here we go.)

"You okay there, Jesse?" Petra grabbed, Jesse's potion- glass of water, and placed in his hand. "Here, take it. It'll help you sallow down your food."

"Petra's onto something here, Jesse. Are you alright?" Axel finally made the last comment, Jesse, wanted to hear. "You keep looking at the window with a funny expression on your face."

Once Jesse's coughing cleared he placed his potion- glass back on the table. "Everything is just fine guys."

Olivia leaned over the table somewhat to get a good look out the window. "So, what's out there that's got you so interested anyway? I don't see anything."

Jesse only shrugged. "Just the snow." Strange as what he said wasn't exactly a lie in the least. He returned to his bowl, and though of taking another bite when the wind picked up, in which, caused him to look up at the window again.

Axel turned to, Jesse. "See, there you go again. It's the wind, Jesse."

The moment, Axel, turned away, Jesse, caught pleading eyes staring at him through the window. Jesse noticed a derpy frown that appeared on the snow- golem's face as he pulled out another sign.

 _I can't live without you_.

Jesse quickly looked away, and mumbled under his breath. "Oh brother." (When did this happen. Since when the _Admin_ , start acting like this? Since when was he…?) This was cut short, when he heard something bang against the glass. He looked toward the window, thinking maybe it was just the wind, but it was snow- golem again. The one and only snow- golem that pressed his forehead against the glass with bright eyes, and a puppy- dog frown. Not to mention, the next sign he was holding.

 _Come out here so I can give you a hug._ And along with that came another sign. _You look like you need one_.

Jessie eyes jumped open again as a light blush rose from his checks. After that, Jesse looked back down at this food, trying to hide it from the others. He muttered again to himself afterwards. "I can't believe this." Nevertheless, this didn't keep him for long as, Jesse, soon looked up, and over at the window again. This time he saw a hopeful grin that appeared on the snow- admins face, and saw the next sign he held up in the window.

 _We can kiss if you like, Champion._

Jesse's cheeks glowed like Redstone. He was having a harder time controlling his own actions. (You've got to be kidding me. Why did I have to look back at that window for?)

"What's with him now?" Stella asked, pointing to Jesse.

Axel noticed exactly what, Stella, was talking about, and lowered his voice over towards Olivia. "Is it just me, or is Jesse blushing?"

Olivia looked over at, Jesse, to see what, Axel, was talking about. "Oh yeah. Hey, you're right."

Jack overhead them, and got close in on Jesse. "Yeah, huh, that's pretty red there."

Jesse snapped at Jack this time. "Would you mind?"

Petra looked at, Jesse, with a slight side glance at the others. "Look, whatever it is, Jesse, you can tell us."

Jesse looked away, but accidently looked the wrong way by trying to avoid everyone's curious attentions. Facing the window, he saw the next sign.

 _If not, we can always just cuddle._

Just when he thought the, Admin, couldn't do much more, he saw that the snow- golem had wrapped his arms across each other, and held them in place. After that, he twisted side to side with a silly grin on his face.

Jesse dropped his face within his hands, and shook his head still as red as ever. His hands eventually from his face, when he noticed another sign that had appeared in the window view.

 _Or would you rather snuggle instead. It is rather cold outside for you, isn't it, Champion?_

Despite for how red Jesse's face was, his face looked drained. Jesse groaned in complaint, and began to sink half- way under the table. He clearly lost his appetite by this point. (I can't take much more of this. What did I ever do to deserve this? Why now? Why does it always have to be me? Did I miss something? Why did I ever look out that window to begin with?"

Everyone just watched, Jesse, in silence with the expectation of minor glances to each other. Jesse noticed this, and finally sat back up. Gathering himself together, he finally decided enough was enough. "That's it. Time to finally put an end to this." After that, he went out the door to go outside to go clear things up with the _Admin_.

The rest of the group watched as Jesse stepped out. After that, they look exchanged looks with each other.

"That ocelot out there must be really getting to him," Lukas said to the group.

Jack turned to, Lukas, knowing where he was coming from. "You don't say."

Petra looked back and forth; bringing what Jack and Lukas where implying to the team. "Jesse doesn't know that we knew that the, _Admin,_ was there all this time, does he?"

Axel shook his head, and smirked with a grin. "Nope. Not at all."

Some small laughter went throughout the group, when, Olivia, pointed out something they all forget. "He's gonna kill us once he finds out."

Stella turned to Olivia. "Oh. He'll eventually come around."

Petra looked back and forth at the group. "For now, I think we should just keep this to ourselves."

Radar spoke for the rest as the rest of the group nodded along. "Yeah, I agree."

Jack, at last, turned to Nurm. "And Nurm…you don't say anything. Got that?"

Nurm only sighed with a groan, but only because he didn't want to be in the position to be dishonest with, Jesse; as well as anyone else for that matter.

THE END!


End file.
